Memory
by MusicLoveWriting
Summary: What if, as Padmé awoke worried about Anikan, Obi Wan did much more then put her back to sleep. Instead he alters her memories, causing her to think HE'S the one she loves. Will they take down the Sith? Will he have a chance at love? Or will he lose everything? Especially in the discovery of his deception. ObiDala AU


**This is an ObiDala fanfic inspired by my rewatching the prequel trilogy this past weekend. Chapters will be short, but updated frequently. Right now the fic is rated T, but that may change in the future. This story starts at the end of ROTS with Obi Wan and Padmé en route to the medical center. From there it is AU but will be based largely upon the same events taking place in the past. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and usually answered, so please take a moment of time if you have it! Enjoy! Xoxo - MLW**

The ship cut through the darkness with precision, heading to a medical base far from the reach of the newly formed Empire. Usually the stars flying by would seem hopeful and welcome, leaving me with the same wonder I felt as a padawan on my first journey through space.

Right now they seem cold and mocking.

My padawans betrayal has cost me everything, and I find myself more weary than I have ever felt. Not only did I fail Anakin, allowing for his transformation to the dark sith that stands in his shoes, but I failed my family. Darth Vader's rage has caused the death of hundreds, each life lost special to me. From the jedi I had trained under, to the jedi I had trained with, to the sweet younglings who's journeys had yet to begin, I had lost all I cared for. All I stood for.

My one solace was my cargo, senator Amidala, who lay on an emergency medical cot in the hospital bay.

Padmé was dying though. I could feel the force fading from her, yet could find no reason as to her declining health. That is until she awoke in a panic.

Her beautiful brown eyes maniacally rolled in her head, her breathing shallow and wild.

"Where's Anakin?! Is he alright? Where is he?"

Her tone is demanding, but her eyes which pierce straight through me are pleading. I cannot continue to make eye contact, as her pain cuts and burns me worse than that of my own blade. She has lost her love, and I he who was like a brother or son. With a broken sigh I rest my hand against her face, gently stroking from her hairline to jaw. For even just a moment she can have peace, and I send her into a force sleep. Her eyes close and free me.

Still I cannot bring myself to move my hand. Finding comfort in what is left of her energy. Though it no longer diminishes, it flickers dangerously at the edge of my mind. I know that once she learns the truth, it will snuff the light that fights so hard to burn.

I lean back and look at her, taking in her belly swollen with life. Most of her energy resides here, and I realize there is a great chance that her life will be in forfeit the moment her child no longer depends upon her. It seems as though the last of her life energy is concentrated around the baby, protecting him from the turmoil the rest of her body is succumbing to. Tears well in my eyes as I contemplate the very real chance that this child will grow up without his mother, and that I will lose another soul that is more important to me than my own.

I find that the pain I feel at the thought of losing her is very different than the pain of losing Anakin. To no longer have her advice or counsel, and to lose the comfort I find in her smile, is a pain I cannot fathom. For her child to grow up without her is a loss of pure love and adoration. For her counsel to no longer affect others is a loss I do not believe the world can sustain.

It is then that I decide to do something very questionable. I will save her life. Regardless of the consequences.

Placing my hand more firmly against her face, I begin to sift through her memories. Every single one.

I change them.

Since I'm seeing through her eyes, everything is different, but it is not too hard to complete my task. I take Anakin and cast a gray light over him in her memories. He fades and becomes nothing more than the background. I still need to replace her love though. At this I am stumped. The replacement needs to be a jedi, as I cannot so drastically alter her memories to change the fear of being discovered. Her mind will always remember that fear. A male jedi of her race.

After today I am the only one left.

Taking a deep breath, I do what I must. I replace Anakin in her memories with myself, making sure to pour every ounce of love I can into the change. A surge of energy that has the pure light of the force fills me and for the first time since this whole mess had begun I feel at peace. Similarly her light explodes brilliantly in my conscious until returning to a normal healthy glow.

I lean down and press a kiss to her forhead, not entirely sure of what just happened. Of what I have done. I do know however that I will do whatever I can to protect her and the child she carries.


End file.
